60 Días
by dany0.oki
Summary: [En progreso] [AU] [OoC] [OC]. Que pasaría si nada es lo que parece, si tu felicidad ya estaba sobrepuesta, solo que no la viste hasta que te fue arrebatada. El crédito de la imagen no es mío.
1. El error

DDR. SCC del grupo CLAMP

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**El error.**

Hoy me encuentro pensando en los errores del pasado mientras veo jugar a mi hijo, ahora ya de quince años, en su primer partido de baloncesto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y aunque me esfuerzo para cambiar esos errores, la realidad es otra.

Ya son cuatro años desde que cometí el error más grande, que no solo afectó mi vida, sino que afecta ahora la vida de mi hijo.

Vivía felizmente casado con mi esposa e hijo, era exitoso y tenía una vida feliz. Que tonto fui al pensar que podría tener más felicidad fuera de casa. Al parecer el ser humano fue hecho con errores y cada error peor al anterior.

Cuando yo tenía dieciocho años me convertí en el heredero y dueño de una de las tres empresas más importantes de China a nivel económico. Cuando cumplí veinte debía casarme para poder reclamar mi herencia y mi puesto en las empresas Li. Sakura era mi mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón, se había planeado nuestra boda desde mucho antes de nacer, sin embargo se nos dejó elegir, salimos con diferentes personas pero al final nuestro matrimonio se efectuó. Yo la amaba mucho, pero al parecer no estaba tan convencido de eso. Me casé y dos años después tuvimos a nuestro primer y único hijo al que nombramos Hien Li, en honor a mi padre, quien murió cuando yo cumplía el primer año de casado con Sakura.

Era el cumpleaños número diez de Hien, cuando me vi corrompido por la tentación la cual venía vestida de la forma más inocente posible.

Mi secretaría, quien también era mi prima, estaba embarazada y no podía dejarme sin una suplente, así que ese día precisamente tuve que llevar a cabo unas entrevistas para que ocuparan el lugar de Meiling, mientras ella se iba de incapacidad.

— Pero primo todavía puedo trabajar.

Decía insistentemente para que dejara a un lado la idea de las entrevistas.

— Mei, no insistas, es mejor que dejemos que cubras tus incapacidades y mira el lado amable, tendrás vacaciones que mucha falta nos hace, estos últimos meses han estado pesados.

— Pero ¿por qué precisamente hoy? Que es cumpleaños de Hien. Podríamos esperar a mañana y no pasaría nada.

Me dediqué a mirarla un segundo antes de contestar.

— Sabes que no se debe dejar nada para mañana si se puede hacer hoy, además me quitaría un peso de encima ya teniendo a partir de la siguiente semana a alguien laborando.

— Hay primo nunca cambias, realmente no sé cómo le hace Sakura para soportar tu afición por el trabajo. Yo hubiera mandado por ti.

Comenzamos a reír, tenía razón. Ni yo mismo sabía cómo Sakura era capaz de tolerar tanto. Seguimos caminando por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a mi oficina donde llevaría a cabo la entrevista de trabajo. Tenía 3 candidatas, muy buenos prospectos pero todo dependía de esta entrevista para saber si estaban dentro oficialmente o no.

— La primera en pasar se llama Chiharu Mihara, graduada de la Universidad de Tokyo. A mi parecer es la indicada para el puesto.

— Vamos Meiling, primero debemos ver cómo y quién es, necesito alguien en quien pueda confiar y que no tiemble en el momento en el que le dé una orden, no importa sus estudios si en el campo no sabe hacer nada. La escuela no hace al egresado, da una referencia pero no lo es todo.

Meiling solo se limitó a asentir. Al cabo de unos minutos Mei llegó con la primera aspirante.

— Buenas tardes señor Li, la aspirante para el puesto está lista.

— Bien gracias Meiling puedes irte. — Mi prima se retiró y la señorita Mihara no dejaba de contemplar la oficina, algo que me llamó mucho la atención. — Señorita Mihara ¿está bien?

Pregunté con la intensión de sacarla de su fascinación. Algo que me dio mucha gracia.

— Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Chiharu Mihara. Y vengo por el puesto de secretaria. — Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

— Se a que ha venido, pase por favor.

Ella se sentó y comencé.

— ¿Podría traerme una taza de café?

— Pero no íbamos…

— ¿Puede hacerlo?

— Claro señor Li.

Chiharu salió por el café y tardó diez minutos en regresar.

— Señorita Chiharu a que debo su retraso. Necesito que fotocopie este archivo y regrese en menos de diez minutos. Que por la tardanza del café se reducen a cinco.

La señorita Mihara no dijo nada y salió. Paso media hora y Meiling se presentó.

— Shaoran, ¿qué le hiciste?

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿A quién?

— A la señorita Mihara

— La señorita Mihara no es capaz de responder a simples peticiones, si no es apta para el puesto lo mejor que pudo hacer fue irse.

— Eres imposible. — Dijo mientras suspiraba. — La siguiente se llama Rika Sasaki. Egresada de la Universidad de Tokio.

— ¿Esa también la crees apta para el puesto?

Meiling no contestó, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa que la traicionaba. Pasaron diez minutos más y mi prima había regresado con la segunda aspirante.

— Adelante.

— Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Rika Sasaki.

— Buenas tardes tome asiento.

Ella asintió y tomó asiento. Guarde un largo silencio.

— Señorita Sasaki, si le preguntase que haría usted si le presentan una demanda de diez millones de dólares, ¿que respondería? Tome en cuenta que lo que usted responda es lo que haré.

— Diría que primero debería…

— No, nada en pasado. Es en este momento, tengo en la mano una carta de demanda por diez millones de dólares. ¿Qué hago?

— Consultar sus fugas.

— Duda de mi honestidad.

— No señor Li, pero si la carta dice que usted tiene una demanda...

— Exacto. Eso dice la carta. — Dejé qué pensará, pero la respuesta no la obtuve. — Bien, puedes irte.

Meiling se presentó cinco minutos más tarde.

— Y de ella ¿cuál fue su defecto?

— Dime Mei, si tengo una demanda de diez millones de dólares en este momento ¿qué hago?

— Primero tengo que saber de ¿quién y por qué? es la demanda, si es por desfalco iría directo a las cuenta de banco.

— ¿Por qué al banco? Y no con los miembros de la empresa.

— Porque antes que desconfié de los míos debo liberar toda duda de que la demanda es propiciada por un factor externo.

— Bien, prosigue.

— Si es por dentro de la empresa, haría una revisión rápida del personal administrativo y…

— Bien Mei, con eso es más que suficiente gracias y por eso te volvería a contratar. Por eso no le di el empleo. Tú das visiones y soluciones del problema. No necesito que aparte de la demanda, la que haga de mi secretaria también sea mi juez y mi verdugo. De confianza recuerdas.

Ella sonrió y prosiguió.

— La tercera y última se llama Ruby Akizuki, egresada también de la universidad de Tokio. Y no, a ella en especial no la considero apta para el puesto.

— Interesante, a esta no la consideras apta. Excelente, hazla pasar. Veamos el porqué de tus prejuicios.

— Como usted diga señor Li.

Mi prima se retiró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Regresó cinco minutos más tarde, con la última aspirante.

— Señor Li la siguiente aspirante. Su…

Mei, se quedó en silencio, la joven Akizuki continuo y Mei se retiró.

— Mi nombre es Ruby Akizuki. Es un verdadero placer señor Li.

— Tomé asiento señorita Akizuki.

Ella se sentó y me observó, durante aproximadamente veinte minutos, estuvimos en silenció total. Algo que yo en lo personal apoyó.

— Bien Akizuki, ¿podrías traerme una taza de café?

— ¿Descafeinado o negro? señor.

— Sorpréndeme.

La señorita Akizuki se fue y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba de regreso.

— Buena elección, pero ¿por qué negro?

— Bueno tiene ligeramente marcada las ojeras lo que me indica que no ha dormido bien, pero por su insistente forma de ver el reloj, pienso que debe tener energía aun saliendo del trabajo.

Su forma de responder fue más que correcta. Realmente ya tenía dos puntos a favor. Solo faltaba lo último y lo más importante, ¿qué haría ella en mi lugar?

— Muy bien señorita Akizuki. Es cumpleaños de mi hijo, así que si debo tener energía aún más de lo normal. Bien, tengo una demanda de diez millones de dólares, ¿Qué hago?

— Revise los estados de cuenta bancaria, para descartar cualquier tipo de desfalco de parte del banco, el lavado de dinero rara vez se descubre pero si es interno del banco es más fácil saber la procedencia por el manejo de caja. Si no es bancario, debería hacer una revisión administrativa y ver si se ha excedido con prestaciones, inmobiliario, los corredores de bolsa, en fin toda su administración.

Esa respuesta era similar a la que Mei me hubiera dado.

— Bien señorita Akizuki, se va a presentar el día de mañana a primera hora, está dentro felicidades. Si me disculpa debo asistir a un cumpleaños.

Alizuki se quedó en la oficina, realmente no sé cuánto tiempo, pero después de un rato mi prima me alcanzó en el estacionamiento.

— ¿Y bien?

— La contraté. Podrás irte sin tener ningún inconveniente.

Mi prima sonrió pero sin muchas ganas a lo que acotó en seguida.

— Solo hay algo que no me agrada.

— Y que podría ser, se parece mucho a ti.

— Mmmm realmente no tengo idea simplemente hay algo en ella que no me cuadra. Por favor una vez que salga de esto. — Dijo mientras señalaba a su bebé. — Devuélveme mi trabajo.

— Eso no lo dudes Mei, ese puesto es tuyo. No pasará nada.

Después de ese comentario nos dirigimos a casa, donde mi esposa y mi hijo me esperaban.

No pasaría nada, al menos en ese momento era lo que creía. Vaya que me equivoque...


	2. El trato

DDR. SCC del grupo CLAMP

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**El trato**

Pasó la última semana de labores de Mei, donde capacitó y preparó a la joven Ruby para el puesto que desempeñaría mientras mi prima estuviera ausente.

La joven Akizuki, se mostró hábil y capaz, un personal competente. Tenía la certeza de que no me había equivocado.

Llevaba trabajando con ella tres semanas y nunca había presentado ninguna queja, se limitaba a entrar a mi oficina solo cuando era totalmente necesario y me daba informes diarios sobre cómo iba funcionando la empresa. Una empleada ejemplar. Me encantaba su forma de vestir, de hablar, de resolver, sin embargo nuestra relación era meramente laboral. Hasta que cierta tarde irrumpió en mi oficina un tanto alterada.

— Buenas tardes señor Li.

— Buenas tardes señorita Akizuki, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

— Pues vera, necesito que autorice mi renuncia.

— ¿De qué está hablando? Usted tiene un contrato que firmó hace no más de tres semanas. Este se vence dentro de tres semanas. ¿Qué es lo que no puede tolerar? que necesita incumplir un contrato de seis semanas. Es muy poco tiempo.

Comenzó a sollozar, ¿realmente era tan malo trabajar para mí? No soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar, recuerdo que cuando Sakura lloraba yo imploraba que parase porque era tormentoso escuchar y ver como lloraba.

— Vamos señorita Akizuki, ¿qué le pasa? Odio ver a las mujeres llorar. Dígame que le incomoda tanto, yo sé que trabajamos demasiado y si la excedí de trabajo, le ruego me disculpe, pero usted no se puede ir así. Me dejaría solo.

— Señor Li, soy una mala persona, no merezco su compasión, he hecho algo terrible.

Fue en ese instante en el que por alguna razón comenzó a correrme un escalofrío, era una sensación de inseguridad e incertidumbre.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

— Me enamore de un hombre casado.

En ese momento todo volvió a su lugar, en la empresa se daba mucho este tipo de casos. Me pregunto quién sería el infeliz que le robó el corazón a esta hermosa mujer.

— Eso no es tan malo, siempre podrá haber oportunidad si ese amor es reciproco, existen los...

No me dejo terminar cuando me robó un beso, fue el beso más febril y lujurioso que jamás había tenido.

Se apartó lentamente de mí y comenzó a llorar.

— Ahora ve el problema.

Realmente no alcanzaba a visualizar nada más que el gran deseo que tenía por esta mujer que ahora se encontraba enfrente de mí suplicando amor.

No supe como empezamos, solo sé que ella tomó la iniciativa, me tomó de la corbata y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras ella deshacía el nudo de esta, prosiguió con los botones de la camisa y la quito de un jalón, después de eso perdí el control de todos mis sentidos. Quería febrilmente hacerla mía. Comencé a besarla por todo su cuerpo, ver como se retorcía de gozo me daba pie a seguir con esta tortura, quité sus zapatillas, su pantalón sastre y su blusa. Mire sus pechos por un momento, cómo podía existir algo tan maravilloso, tomé con una mano el pecho derecho y con la otra comencé a succionar el izquierdo. Ella pedía a gritos que diera más y más. Así que la volteé, me quité el pantalón y sin avisar la tomé por detrás. La hice mía tantas veces quise, y aunque ella no me daba tregua, sucumbimos por el cansancio sobre el pequeño sillón negro de piel que se encontraba en medio de mi oficina.

Pequeñas risas comenzaron a brotar, su rostro estaba cansado pero veía una pizca de felicidad. Aunque no solo en ella, en mi había una sensación de placer que no podía borrar aunque en mi mente estuviera Sakura, triste y decepcionada por mis acciones.

— Valla, sí que tenemos un problema.

Ella volteó de forma inmediata, con un toque de preocupación.

— Y ¿cuál podría ser?

— Que no permitiré que renuncies.

Ella comenzó a reír.

— Y creo que yo ya no quiero renunciar.

Ese fue el primer encuentro de muchos que tuve con mi secretaria, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, sabía que más de uno iba a salir lastimado, pero no me importaba, yo creía que era feliz, y creía fielmente que por una vez en la vida era lo que debía seguir, mi felicidad.

Claro, que mi felicidad se reducía a las horas laborales, ya que en casa comencé a tener discusiones y desacuerdos con Sakura.

— Shaoran, ya no vienes a casa a dormir, Hien pregunta por ti. Te veo cansado, deberías tomarte unos días, al final la señorita Akuzuki ha sabido llevar la empresa. Puedes pagarle horas extra.

— Nada de horas extra, es mi trabajo Sakura, que no lo puedes entender.

— Pero me preocupas.

— Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras ¿verdad?

— No, pero fue una promesa que te hice en el altar, ¿recuerdas? en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad.

En ese momento empezó a llorar, realmente a ella le dolían esas palabras, pero para mí, eran como si me enterraran clavos en el alma. Por qué lo remarcaba.

— ¿Pero ahora que lloras? solo estoy trabajando.

— Me da miedo que algo te pase.

Vaya que me pasaba algo, pero no era algo que a ella en especial le debería preocupar.

— Y dale con lo mismo. Ya me voy.

Sakura, se quedó quieta, sin decir palabra y las lágrimas no le dejaban de brotar. Hasta que llegó Hien y ella se volvió una esponja, ni rastro de lágrima.

— ¿Qué pasa mami?

— Nada mi vida, ven a despedirte de papá, hoy también trabajará hasta tarde.

Mi pequeño solo corrió a mis brazos mientras Sakura solo me veía con un toque de tristeza. Eso era algo que detestaba de ella, era tan buena, tan benevolente, tan amable. Pudo hacer cualquier cosa para poner a Hien en contra mía, sin embargo no lo hizo, guardó todo para ella.

Estaba decidido a que esta situación no podía seguir así, tenía que divorciarme, no solo por mi bien si no por el de ella, Sakura no merecía tanto dolor. Si se efectuaba el divorcio ella podría rehacer su vida como yo con Ruby.

Pasó una semana y mi eficaz secretaría y amante preparó una reunión, quería que tuviéramos una entrevista con quien ella misma nombraba, el mejor abogado de Japón, Eriol Hiragizawa.

— ¿Ya vienes?

— Estoy en camino Ruby. ¿Sucede algo?

— No solo quería saber si estabas por llegar.

— Dame 20 minutos y estoy ahí.

— Perfecto. Adiós amor.

Era una mujer extraordinariamente meticulosa, puntual y perfeccionista. Nada podía estar fuera de lugar, quizá era esa la diferencia de sentimientos entre ella y lo que sentía por Sakura, mi esposa era despistada, siempre tenía cinco minutos de retraso y jamás planeaba nada, la actitud, sí, posiblemente fuese la actitud. Porque físicamente, ambas cuidaban de su cuerpo, y laboralmente era totalmente aptas, cada una en su campo.

Al fin había llegado al estacionamiento de uno de los hoteles más caros de China, vaya lugar para ver un abogado.

— Buenas tardes señor Li.

— Buenas tardes señor Yu. Mi secretaria me hizo una cita con el abogado Eriol Hiragizawa.

— Claro sígame. Y perdone que le pregunte pero como está su esposa. Hace una semana vi su línea de verano que sacó junto con la señorita Tomoyo. Dele mis felicitaciones. Y dígale que se le extraña.

— Está bien señor Yu, trabajando, y supongo que vendrá pronto a hospedarse.

— Que excelente noticia.

— Ya lo creo. — Dije con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, no planeaba dejar en la calle a Sakura, pero conociéndola tendría que tener su espacio para reflexionar o pensar.

— Bueno aquí esta.

— Gracias — El señor Yu, se retiró y fue cuando Ruby se me lanzó a los brazos.

— Hola cariño. Tardaste demasiado.

— Hola Ruby —Dije mientras la sostenía de los brazos para deshacer su fuerte abrazo.

— Si, lo siento. Quiero presentarte al señor Eriol Hiragizawa.

— Un placer, Shaoran Li.

— Se quién es. Uno de los hombres más ricos en China, esposo de la diseñadora más guapa y famosa en Japón, China y toda Europa.

— Gracias. — No entendía por qué, pero ese comentario hacia Sakura lo vi realmente fuera de lugar. — Y bien para que es esta reunión.

— Bueno mi amor Eriol puede ayudarnos con nuestro asunto. Eriol por favor explícale a Shaoran de que se trata.

— Como sabe, el divorcio en China es muy raro, más aun con gente de altos mandos. Su caso es especialmente complicado ya que está casado, tiene un hijo y único heredero y bueno el motivo del divorcio es por parte del infiel, o sea usted.

— Ajá, si bueno eso ya lo sabemos gracias por su recopilación de datos, debió llevarle mucho tiempo.

— Shaoran no te enojes, Eriol ve al punto.

— Deme diez millones de dólares y queda divorciado, sin cargos, con beneficios. Y en menos de dos meses.

— ¿Pero qué? Eso cuadruplica lo que me cobra mi abogado. Que me ofrece exactamente lo mismo.

— Si, bueno puede pensarlo.

— Shao, amor es por nuestro futuro, acaso no valgo ni siquiera eso. Además tu abogado te da un año más de matrimonio, Eriol solo dos meses.

Lo pensé demasiado, realmente no quería pagar esa cantidad, insignificante pero al mismo tiempo importante.

— Dos meses, ni un día más. En caso de que esto no se cumpla en el tiempo acordado y con sus beneficios lo demandaré por fraude.

— Trato hecho señor Li, no se va arrepentir.

— Eso espero.

Ruby y Eriol brindaron, yo realmente estaba de cierta forma contento, pero ahora tenía menos tiempo para aclarar las cosas con Sakura, tan solo dos meses.

Me preocupaba como iba a reaccionar. Ahora ella me parecía tan frágil, mi pequeño Hien, tendría que vivir con esto, sin embargo a él no le impondría nada, dejaría que escoja con quien pasar su vida, para que no tenga que pasar por esto.

Lo fácil ya estaba hecho, ahora venía lo más difícil, decírselo a Sakura.


	3. La decisión

DDR. SCC del grupo CLAMP

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**La decisión.**

Después de esa reunión, Ruby y yo nos dirigimos al trabajo. Claro antes pasamos a su departamento a jugar un poco y posteriormente a nuestro rumbo inicial.

Cuando estaba con ella no podía sentir más que felicidad y plenitud, mientras que cuando estaba con Sakura me sentía miserable, triste, me daba lástima.

Llegamos al trabajo y comenzó el interrogatorio.

— Y... ¿Cuándo hablarás con tu esposa?

— ¿Eso importa?, el trámite se está efectuando, lo de menos es cuando se lo diga ¿no crees?

— Claro que importa. Mientras menos tiempo estés con ella mejor.

— Mmmm quizá tengas razón. Sabes necesito pensar— la detuve antes de que entrará a la oficina. — No me pases ninguna llamada.

— A... Claro.

Cerré la puerta tras mío. Aunque hace no más de una hora la había tenido entre mis brazos, no quería estar cerca de ella ahora. No podía no sentirme culpable. Sakura no se merecía este dolor que le estaba a punto de causar. Era una buena madre, una buena amiga, mi confidente, una buena esposa. Realmente no entendía por qué siendo tan buena mujer no tenía lo que yo buscaba y veía en Ruby.

Después de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, llegué a la conclusión de que no era justo hacerle esto a Sakura, pero era más injusto no haberle dicho nada en tanto tiempo. Y ella merecía ser libre y buscar su propia felicidad. Así que me decidí, tenía que hablar con ella y cuanto antes mejor.

— Buenas tardes. Con Sakura Li por favor.

— Claro, ¿de parte de quién?

— Tomoyo, habla su esposo.

— Aaaa claro, permítame señor Li.

— Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

— Claro, señor Li. — Tomoyo sonaba enojada y un tanto cínica pero decidí no darle importancia hasta que oí lo que le grito a Sakura.

— Sakurita, amiga te habla el infeliz de tu marido.

Pero qué cosa quiso decir con eso.

— Señor Li, ella está por atender el teléfono.

— ¿A qué te referías con, el infeliz de tu marido?

— Justo a eso señor Li. El infeliz de su marido. Un marido que no es capaz de dejar de trabajar un día porque si no su imperio se podría derrumbar, pero que importa su casa, primero es el trabajo. Pero no se preocupe señor Li, a Sakura...

Tomoyo me había dejado con la boca abierta realmente estaba molesta. Pero alguien no la dejó terminar.

— Disculpa a Tomoyo

_— Nada de disculpa, a mí él no me tiene que disculpar nada. Él sabe que se merece todo lo que tengo que decirle._

Sakura comenzó a reír, y volvió hablar.

— Dime Shaoran, ¿para qué soy buena? Es raro que hables. ¿Todo está bien?

— ¡Hey! Pues verás tengo libre la hora de la comida. No sé quizá quieras comer conmigo.

— Vaya, pues tengo unos pendientes, pero si pasas por mí como a las cuatro y media, estaré libre.

— Claro a la hora que tú dispongas. ¿Oye estás bien?

— Sí, tenemos que hablar, pero lo haremos en la comida, ¿te parece bien?

A Sakura se le escuchaba la voz quebrada como si acabase de llorar.

— Bueno como tú digas. Hasta al rato.

— Hasta al rato Shaoran.

Pasaron las dos horas más largas de mi vida. Cuando me dispuse a irme. Abrí la puerta y sorpresa Ruby estaba llorando.

— ¡Por los dioses mujer! ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada, estoy preocupada.

— Pero ¿Por qué?

— Porque quizá cambies de opinión. Eres tan noble y Sakura es tu esposa. Quizá prefieras a tu familia antes que a mí y no te culpo.

— Vamos, pequeña, mírame. Todo va a estar bien, justo ahora voy a ver a Sakura para hacerle saber lo del trámite de divorcio.

— Ooo de verdad. Qué bueno. Eso quiere decir que mañana podrás instalarte en mi departamento.

— Puede ser. Ahora deja de llorar para que pueda irme. La empresa queda en tus manos.

— Claro, señor Li, me disculpo. Y confié en mí.

Me regaló una sonrisa y me dispuse a irme.

Subí a mi auto y Wei era quien manejaría esta vez.

— Buenas tardes joven Shaoran.

— Hola Wei, te hacía de vacaciones.

— De regreso joven. Su madre me pidió que regresara. Está preocupada por usted.

— ¿Y a qué debo tal preocupación?

— Pues, después de que la joven Meiling quiso regresar a trabajar y que usted le dio vacaciones, comenzó a entrar en una especie de batalla mental. Dice que quizá vaya a caer en alguna falta marital por culpa de su secretaria.

— ¿Que cosas dices? ¿Mi madre te dijo eso?

— Eso es lo que ella cree.

No pude decir nada más, ya que como siempre mi madre y Wei se me habían adelantado. Tan suspicaces como siempre.

Wei, no hizo mayores preguntas y se limitó a conducir.

— Joven Shaoran.

— ¿Si, Wei?

— Ya llegamos.

No me percaté en el momento en el que llegamos.

— Gracias Wei.

Saqué el celular y marqué al teléfono de Sakura, su retraso de cinco minutos ya había pasado. Pero al parecer mi preocupación era errada ya que acababa de salir del ascensor.

— Buenas tardes, señorita Sakura, señorita Daidouji.

— ¿Cómo está Wei? — Sakura preguntó mientras que Tomoyo solo hizo una reverencia.

— Bien señorita Sakura. Usted se ve excelente.

Sakura solo se sonrojo y agachó su mirada.

— Hola.

No se me ocurrió nada más que decir hola, a lo que Sakura levantó la vista mientras que Tomoyo solo volteó los ojos y dijo:

— Buenas tardes señor Li. Sakura nos vemos al rato.

— Claro Tomy, cualquier cosa estoy en el celular.

— Claro que si amiga, ve tranquila solo...

Sakura no la dejo terminar, le sonrió mientras la tomaba de una mejilla y le dijo.

— Pasé lo que pasé todo estará bien.

Después de eso Sakura subió al auto, después de una batalla de miradas Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y yo hice lo mismo. Pase del otro lado del auto y me subí a lado de Sakura.

— Wei, llévanos al "Orient Pearl"

— Debes decirme algo muy importante para llevarme al restaurante donde me pediste matrimonio.

— Bueno, todo depende de la perspectiva de lo que es importante. Además si no mal recuerdo también tienes que decirme algo.

— Si, bueno tú comenzarás.

El camino fue largo y sereno. Nadie dijo palabra, al llegar Wei nos dejó en la entrada principal y se retiró con el auto.

— Buenas tardes Señor Li, Señora Li que bien se ven. Tenían mucho tiempo que no nos honraban con su visita.

— Buenas tardes. Mesa para dos.

— Claro que sí señor Li.

— Lo más privado que puedas, gracias.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo, mientras Sakura iba haciendo bromas sobre como el hombre de la recepción nos recibió y como caminaba como pingüino. Poniéndose sería cada vez que el hombre volteaba a vernos. Yo solo me limite a sonreír. Realmente era todo un caso.

— Bien, aquí estamos.

— Gracias. No traigan las cartas hasta que yo las pida.

— Claro, como usted ordene.

Sakura se sentó y por extraño que pareciese su forma, su sonrisa y ese algo que emanaba de ella me parecían inalcanzables. Como si ya estuviera tan lejos. Ella volteó y me dijo.

— Bien señor Li, de que quiere platicar conmigo.

Era el momento para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.


	4. La confesión

DDR. SCC del grupo CLAMP

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**La confesión.**

"Orient Pearl", ese era el lugar donde se decidiría todo. El final de mi matrimonio, la destrucción del corazón más puro que no había conocido jamás, pero era necesario porque ella no merecía a un monstruo como yo. Que es un ser egoísta y traidor, traidor a un juramento sagrado y a su confianza.

Ella me miraba como si no entendiera el motivo de su presencia ahí.

— ¿Y bien, me dirás a qué debo tu invitación?

Estaba tan nervioso que no quise verla a los ojos y aparte la mirada.

— Este... ¿no quieres pedir algo primero?

— Shaoran, acabas de decirle al mesero pingüino que no trajera las cartas hasta que tú se las pidieras. Por qué no mejor me dices de una vez qué te pasa.

— Si, bueno...

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Esa pregunta me agarró despistado. No tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se refería.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Si Shaoran ¿a qué le tiene miedo?

Parecía tan segura de querer escuchar esa respuesta, que solo atiné diciendo lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

— A fallarte.

— Aaaa vaya, realmente no esperaba eso. Pero entonces debo suponer que lo que me tienes que decir definitivamente hará realidad tu miedo.

Solo me agache. No podía creer lo bien que me conocía esta mujer. Era increíble que con una simple pregunta haya descifrado el motivo de mis dudas.

— Pues comienza. Realmente no se bien que quieras decirme, posiblemente me lo imagine pero te daré el beneficio de la duda. Porque no solo tú deseas decir que está pasando, sino que yo deseo saber que está pasando con mi marido y mí matrimonio.

Esas palabras fueron las que dieron pie a que yo comenzará.

— Hace aproximadamente cuatro meses Mei tenía que cumplir sus vacaciones y sus prestaciones por el parto, ¿recuerdas?— Sakura solo se limitó a mirarme, no dijo palabra a lo que yo seguí— Entonces hicimos unas entrevistas antes de que ella se fuera, ya que yo no podía quedarme sin secretaría. Mei hizo una elección de tres chicas las dos primeras presentaron errores, sin embargo la última fue toda una sorpresa. Ya que presentó no solo ser eficiente sino que era un elemento similar a lo que era Mei, justo lo que yo necesitaba.

Hice una pausa para observar sus facciones. Para mi sorpresa no habían cambiado mucho. Está tranquila, o al menos eso parecía. Sin más decidí continuar.

— Le di el empleo y ella hizo su trabajo profesionalmente durante tres semanas. Hasta que cierto día se presentó en mi oficina pidiendo su renuncia. Sakura de verdad yo no me imaginé que la situación llegara a otro nivel. No negaré que la señorita Akizuki me agradaba y su presencia no me era indiferente, pero nunca se me había cruzado lo que pasó después de eso.

Volví a esperar su respuesta, hubiera preferido mil veces que ella me gritase o me insultase, sin embargo solo conseguí silencio y lo único que cambiaba mientras yo relataba eran sus ojos, cada vez más al borde del llanto. Así que continué al ver que no conseguiría nada de lo anterior.

— Posteriormente me seguí viendo con Ruby ya que no solo no se me hacía indiferente, sino que me di cuenta de que ella es mi felicidad. Sakura de verdad lo lamento, pero no se me hace justo que sigamos siendo el matrimonio perfecto que todo el mundo cree porque realmente no lo somos y asumo toda la culpa.

Sakura no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar. Se paró bruscamente de su asiento y me soltó una cachetada. Acto seguido volvió a su asiento y comenzó a decir.

— Tú eres un infeliz, más de diez años de matrimonio y tú no eras feliz. Discúlpeme señor Li pero que hipócrita. Que bobada. Ahora no solo pretende divertirse un rato sino que me lo dices para que lo consienta mientras tiene un hijo de once años que cree que su padre es el mejor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. Que estudia arduamente todos los días para llegar a ser como él. Que cree que su vida es una de las pocas que son bendecidas para ser felices por siempre. Tú no tienes escrúpulos y no toleraré tu libertinaje, te exijo que la dejes. Te exijo que seas por una vez tú el que seda algo a este matrimonio.

Su voz comenzó a quebrarse más y más. Pero que pretendía con exigirme, yo no planeaba dejar a Ruby, no sabía lo de Hien y eso está mal pero yo había venido aquí por el divorcio.

— Sakura... sé que hice mal y que me he alejado de mi hijo. Debo decir que has hecho un excelente trabajo, sin embargo no te dije esto para que me perdones.

— Entonces ¿qué quieres Shaoran? A que debo tu sinceridad y tus halagos. — Dijo de forma sarcástica mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas y me miraba de forma que no entendía.

— Quiero el divorcio.

— Bien.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. No dijo más y comenzó a llorar. No tuve valor para consolar su pena ya que yo mismo se la había provocado.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?

Ella solo movió su cabeza de forma positiva.

Yo alce mi mano para llamar al mesero y este se presentó rápido.

Pedí por ambos y comimos en silencio, nadie dijo nada más. Toda esa tarde Sakura lloró cada vez que masticaba o sorbía de su bebida. Wei llegó por nosotros y supongo que no logró contener la preocupación hacia Sakura.

— Señorita Sakura, ¿qué le pasa?

— ¡Ooo Wei! Nada no pasa nada, nada importante. Vamos a casa.

— Como usted ordene.

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras el silencio volvió.

Tan cerca pero tan lejos, tan frágil pero tan fuerte.

Al llegar a la mansión Sakura pidió a Wei que nos dejará a mitad de jardín.

— Wei, seguirás de aquí a los estacionamientos solo. Por favor déjanos aquí. Ve con Hien y dile que enseguida nos reuniremos con él.

— Como usted ordene.

No sabía que estaba pasando. Era obvio que el llanto había cesado pero era todo un enigma para mi saber a qué se debía.

— Sakura ¿qué haces?

— Bájate. Tú ya hablaste y dijiste. Recuerda que yo también tenía algo que contarte.  
Nos bajamos y caminamos por el jardín, jamás se me había hecho tan grande ese jardín como en esos momentos.

— Voy aceptar el divorcio, sin apelar a nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará el trámite?

— No más de dos meses.

— Bien, ahora no te voy a contar absolutamente nada de lo que hoy por la tarde pretendía compartir contigo, pero para que yo acepte ese divorcio haremos un trato. Hien está en temporada de exámenes y no necesita más cosas en que pensar que no sea su desarrollo académico. Lo mismo que dura el trámite de divorcio es el mismo tiempo que dura la temporada de exámenes de Hien. Te voy a pedir de la manera más amable que llegues a casa todos los días a partir de ahora. Durante sesenta días vas a fingir que eres feliz, no creo que te sea difícil ya lo has hecho bastante tiempo, convivirás con él y conmigo. Estarás presente más que nunca. Y cada noche que llegues me cargarás como el día en que nos casamos. De la puerta de la mansión hasta nuestra recamara. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? Son solo sesenta días. Después de eso hablaremos con Hien.

Lo que me decía carecía de sentido. Para que fingir algo que ya no tenía futuro.

— No logro comprender que pretendes. ¿Qué buscas con estas acciones?

— ¿Puedes hacerlo o no?, y no pretendo nada, es por el bien de nuestro hijo. Y para que no tengas duda de que después de este tiempo seas libre, hablaré con mi abogado y haremos un contrato. Ese es el precio del divorcio.

¿Estás dispuesto a pagarlo? considera que no es muy caro, solo tendrías que seguir viviendo la misma vida de siempre viviste.

Sus palabras estaban impregnadas de dolor y resentimiento. Un precio a pagar por una libertad. Realmente no entendía nada. ¿Qué estaría planeando? Era mi duda más grande. A que se refería a que no apelaría nada. Ella jamás daba pasos en falsó lo cual me detonaba que ella me estaba escondiendo algo. Pero poner el lado legal de por medio me aseguraba que mi divorcio sería de los más fáciles y cero escandalosos del mundo.

— ¿Yue será tu abogado?

— Es mi abogado.

— Está bien.

— Bien señor Li. Que comience el juego.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que entrara a la casa y Hien la recibiera con un fuerte abrazo. A lo que ella contestó con otro y le sonrió. Esa fue la sonrisa más falsa y triste que había visto.

Aunque sabía que algo en todo esto no cuadraba, realmente no le di mayor importancia, Sakura me daría el divorcio y yo sería libre para amar a Ruby.


	5. Día 1

DDR. SCC del grupo CLAMP

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Día uno.**

— No puedo creer que accedieras.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer?

— Decirle que no, que solo firmara que era lo mejor.

— Mira Ruby, realmente si lo piensas bien no es tan malo. Ella firmara y solo son dos meses.

— Claro, para ti es tan fácil. Ella lo que quiere es recuperarte y en dos meses pueden pasar muchas cosas.

— Pero es algo que no va a pasar.

Me encontraba discutiendo con Ruby desde hace no más de una hora. El motivo, era la condición que había dado Sakura para firmar el divorcio. Había llegado como siempre temprano a la oficina y lo que menos esperaba era ver a Ruby ahí parada. Preguntó que había salido de la plática con mi esposa y al contarle que nuestra vida de pareja tendría que esperar los dos meses que duraría el divorcio explotó con una muy ruidosa reclamación.

— Esa mujer solo quiere que recapacites, y no la culpo, yo te estoy separando de tu familia.

En ese momento comenzó a llorar.

— Vamos no llores, detesto que llores. Nada va a pasar te lo prometo.

— Hay Shaoran tengo tanto miedo de perderte.

La abrace por un largo rato, realmente ni yo mismo entendía a Sakura y el motivo de su petición. Pero debía acceder o este matrimonio iba a acabar mal.

Pasó alrededor de cuatro horas cuando recibí una llamada de Sakura.

— Hola

— Shaoran, habla Sakura.

— Dime ¿Qué pasa?

— Estoy con Hien debajo de tus oficinas y quiere comer contigo.

— Pero...

Ella no me dejó continuar y colgó.

Lo pensé alrededor de dos minutos, cuando caí en cuenta de que a eso se refería con la convivencia entre mi hijo y yo.

Salí presuroso de la oficina pero al abrir la puerta Ruby se encontraba con una cara de pocos amigos frente a mi puerta y Sakura y Hien estaban saliendo del ascensor en compañía de Wei.

— Señor Li su esposa y su hijo lo buscan.

— Me doy cuenta, gracias. Volveré...

— El señor Li volverá mañana. Este día estará con nosotros.

Sakura acotó rápidamente antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. A lo que Hien brinco de felicidad.

— Mamá, ¿en serio estará con nosotros todo el día?

— Así es, ¿verdad, cariño?

No atine a decir nada, estaba estupefacto con la actitud de Sakura, ella siempre había sido tranquila y ponía los intereses y decisiones de los demás antes de las suyas, pero ahora era una mujer parada ante mí de forma altanera e imponente.

— En cuanto a usted señorita Akizuki confío en su buen juicio para tener en orden por un día esta compañía.

— Como usted ordene señora Li.

Ruby la miró de forma desafiante lo cual no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor.

— Shaoran arregla todo para que nos vallamos, Hien cariño, vámonos esperaremos a tu padre en el auto.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí nuevamente a mi oficina. Pero en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron Ruby comenzó nuevamente con su reproche. No hallaba donde meter mi cabeza y mis oídos.

— ¿Cómo dejaste que esa me hablara de esa forma?

— Ruby esa es mi esposa.

— De la que te vas a divorciar.

— Pero no ha dejado de ser la señora Li. Tú misma lo dijiste. Y está más que claro que ella lo sabe.

— Y tú al parecer no estás molesto con eso. Y aceptas gustoso irte con esa y el mocoso.

En ese momento no toleré más reproches. Quizá de Sakura era normal pero Hien era mi hijo y no iba permitir que lo insultase. La tomé de las muñecas y la puse contra la pared.

— Escúchame bien Ruby, ese mocoso es mi hijo, ni se te ocurra volver a decirle de esa forma por que preferiría mil veces a ese mocoso que a ti. Justo detengo el divorcio y esto se acaba.

Ella me miró asustada pero en cuanto dije lo del divorcio cambio su cara a burla y prosiguió.

— Lo ves esto lo hizo ella, te conoce tan bien que sabe por quién estarías dispuesto a cambiarme. Y como no es ella te manipula con tú hijo.

— Pues sea cual sea si vuelves a ofender o a decir algo sobre mi hijo, Sakura te habrá ganado. Ahora, nos veremos mañana y espero que esta actitud tan absurda cambie, adiós.

Estaba tan molesto con ella que no medí el nivel de mis palabras. Caminé al ascensor sin mirar atrás y lo tomé. Al bajar Sakura se encontraba dentro del auto leyendo, como es su costumbre, mientras que Hien jugaba con Wei fuera del auto. En cuanto me vio mi pequeño corrió a abrazarme.

— Papá, tardaste demasiado.

— Lo sé y lo siento. Pero ya estoy aquí, así que vámonos.

Hien se soltó del abrazo y salió corriendo en dirección a su madre, la cual bajó la ventanilla y le preguntó qué sucedía a lo que Hien contestó de una forma muy baja y Sakura sonrió. Acto seguido ella se bajó del auto y me miró.

— ¿No piensas subirte?

— Solo no quería interrumpir.

— Vaya, gracias. Sube.

Caminé cauteloso hacía el auto, realmente no sabía cómo tratar a la mujer que en ese momento se encontraba en frente de mí. Cuando por fin llegué a la puerta del copiloto, ella tomó mi mano y me dirigió a la parte trasera.

— Hoy iras con tú hijo en la parte de atrás.

— Vaya eso no lo esperaba. Pero de acuerdo.

Cuando me introduje al auto mi pequeño ya se encontraba bien sentado y acaba de ponerse el cinturón. Yo solo le sonreí y me introduje en el auto. Sakura cerró la puerta y se apartó.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué tu no vas a ir?

— Tengo unas cositas que hacer. Los alcanzo después, además creo que Hien quiere contarte cosas. ¿No es verdad?

Hien se ruborizo un poco y se volteó a la ventana.

— Vaya creí que iríamos juntos. Pero de acuerdo no vemos haya. No espera, ¿a dónde iremos?

Sakura comenzó a reír y Wey arrancó. Cuando volteé Sakura seguía sonriendo pero por alguna razón me parecía que algo escondía.

Camino al restaurante le pregunté a Hien si él sabía nuestro destino pero me topé con la sorpresa de que tampoco lo sabía.

— Joven Shaoran le daré un consejo. Dejé de querer saber todo y disfrute del viaje con el joven a su lado.

Hien sonrió de oreja a oreja. Y así comenzó el viaje más tranquilo que pude haber tenido jamás. Mi hijo me contó que había entrado a un torneo de ajedrez y que había sacado el primer lugar en una olimpiada de conocimiento. También mencionó que cuando cumpliera catorce se metería al equipo de baloncesto. Me preguntó por mi trabajo y mis actividades. Yo le conté de todo sobre el manejo económico de la empresa y las funciones que cumplo. Él me miraba fascinado y cada vez que decía algo preguntaba el porqué.

Cuando por fin llegamos el restaurante, me dí cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que el "Orient Pearl", realmente no entendía nada pero Sakura no tardó mucho en explicarme el asunto.

— ¿Y qué significa esto?

— A Hien le gusta comer aquí después de que le platique que en el último piso me propusiste matrimonio y que en el penúltimo te dije que estaba embarazada.

Después de eso Sakura sonrió y caminó hacía nuestra mesa. Había olvidado lo divertido que era comer con ella cuando estaba feliz. Y mucho más feliz lo que se veía mi hijo al estar los tres juntos. La comida transcurrió sin mayores percances. Al salir pensé nuevamente que viajaríamos todos juntos pero resultó que Sakura se iría por su lado y nuevamente nos vería en la casa.

Hien durmió todo el camino a casa, así que me permití ver mi celular, topándome con diez llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes de Ruby.

Ninguna de las llamadas llegaba a mensajes de voz, no entendía su comportamiento y me dí cuenta de lo difícil que era tratar con las mujeres. Cuando me dispuse a leer y contestar no me percate que habíamos llegado a casa.

— Señor, hemos llegado.

— Gracias Wei no me había dado cuenta. Hien, pequeño arriba ya llegamos.

— No quiero papá.

— Vamos Hien párate tú madre nos debe estar esperando.

— Ella se va a tardar, llévame cargando.

— ¿cómo que se va a tardar?

— Ella dijo que no te dijera.

Con eso me dejó y volvió a dormir. Lo cargue y lo lleve a su cama. Posteriormente le pregunté a Wei si sabía algo de ella o si le había comentado algo, pero solo obtuve una negativa.

Esperé y esperé hasta que dio media noche y no aguanté más y marque a su teléfono. Pero no timbró ni una vez. Ahora si comenzaba a preocuparme así me decidí, saldría a buscarla. Tomé mi saco y mis llaves, y al abrir la puerta encontré a una mujer dormida sobre nuestra entrada.

— ¡Sakura! — Grité al mismo tiempo que me agachaba a recogerla del piso. — ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Estas helada.

Sakura solo sonrió y dijo entre sueños.

— Sabes, tardaste mucho en salir.

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices?

— Olvide las llaves...

— Que tontería, ¿por qué no tocaste? O le hablaste a Wei.

— Soló causo molestias, así que supuse que en cualquier momento saldría alguien. No precisamente tú. Pero me alegra que hayas sido tú.

— Que boba eres.

— Ahora es momento de que me cargues.

— Si el objetivo era ese solo tenías que decirlo, no morir de frió para lograrlo.

Ella comenzó a reír un poco ya más despierta y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

Al entrar me encontré con la pequeña figura de mi hijo sosteniendo a su oso y con los ojos como platos al ver que traía a su madre en brazos.

— ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Mamá estás bien?

— Claro que sí, en brazos de papá todo siempre está mejor.

— Lo sé mamá, papá también me cargo hace ya mucho rato.

— ¿De veras? Me hubiera gustado verlo.

Ella comenzó a reír igual que el pequeño Hien. ¿Realmente era tan extraño que yo hiciera estas cosas?

— Bueno muchacho a la cama que yo llevaré a tú madre a la suya.

El corrió escaleras arriba mientras veía como subía con Sakura en brazos. Una vez que llegamos a nuestra habitación Hien corrió a su recamara y la cerro en seguida. Acto seguido, fue entrar en nuestra habitación y recostar a Sakura en la cama.

— ¿Cómoda?

— Mejor que en el piso. Gracias.

Sonrió una última vez antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Que bella se veía cuando dormía, su esencia tan tranquila tan pacifica como si ese ambiente no se pudiese romper. Me coloque a su lado sin entrar en las cobijas y la observe por horas. El miedo que sentí cuando no contestó el teléfono fue a tal grado que por un momento creí que moriría si algo malo le pasase.

Al final me quede dormido.


	6. Día 2

DDR. SCC del grupo CLAMP

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Día dos.**

— Shaoran... Shaoran...

Una voz me estaba llamando. Sabía que la conocía, sin embargo era imposible estarla escuchando. Ella debería estar en su casa mientras que yo... yo debería estar...

— ¡Shaoran! Despierta de una vez. Tu teléfono ha sonado toda la mañana y Sakura y Hien ya se fueron. ¿Qué no vas a trabajar?

Cuando abrí los ojos ante mí se encontraba mi prima Meiling jalándome de los pies para que yo me parara.

— Que graciosa te ves.

— Eres peso muerte. — Me contestó entre dientes pero en seguida prosiguió— Oye la señorita Akizuki te ha llamado desde las 7:00am preguntando "si mi jefe va a ir a trabajar"

Con esa última imitación comenzó a reír a carcajadas y yo con ella.

— Pero ya primo en serio se escuchaba muy molesta, dime ¿desde cuándo los patos le tiran a las escopetas?

— Cállate. Eso no es lo que pasa, solo está preocupada... supongo. Mejor dime ¿qué haces aquí? Y ¿dónde está Sakura y mi hijo?

— Bueno mi tía me envió a darte una carta y a pasar el fin de semana con mi primo favorito. Y sobre Sakura y Hien. Pues... no te lo diré.

Comenzó a reír a carcajadas y siguió.

— Debiste ver tu cara — soltó una carcajada más pero le lancé mala cara y prosiguió en seguida— Por los dioses tú sí que tienes mal carácter. Sakura se levantó temprano, supongo que justó cuando yo llegue, ya que estaba con bata de baño. Charlamos un poco en la sala y comentó que no quería despertarte pero que la señorita Akuziku no lograba entender eso entonces se dispuso a ir a tu oficina para ver qué asunto era tan urgente. Mientras ella se alistaba yo subí a ver a mi sobrino y me encontré con la sorpresa de que él ya estaba más que listo para salir bañado, cambiado y arreglado. Ambos salieron alrededor de las 8:00am y no han regresado, pero...

— Espera un minuto ¿qué hora es?

— Las 10:00am

— Pero qué demonios, ¿por qué no me despertaron?

Me levanté de un salto mientras llamaba a Wey para que me trajera un traje ya listo para el trabajo pero Meiling me interrumpió.

— Cálmate, a eso iba. Sakura dijo que si tú te despertabas como energúmeno te dijera que un trato es un trato y que tu lugar estaba en casa con Hien todo sábado y todo domingo.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, ella estaba jugándome chueco. Sabía que algo no estaba bien con ese trato. Pero no se va a salir con la suya a Shaoran Li nadie lo maneja de esta forma.

— Señor Li.

— Buenos días Wey, necesito mi cambio de ropa lo más rápido que se pueda y vamos camino a la oficia a ver a mi esposa.

— Claro señor Li como usted ordene, solo que...

— ¿Qué?

— La señora acaba de llegar.

No dije más nada y me dirigí a la sala, dejando atrás a Meiling. Sakrua se encontraba muy contenta sentada en el sofá mientras que Hien estaba enfrente de ella haciendo gestos.

— ¡Papá! Buenos días. Se te pegaron las sabanas y tienes baba en la cara.

Ambos comenzaron a reír sin embargo yo no podía, era tanto mi enojo que ese comentario tan inocente no hizo más que enojarme.

— Sakura ¿podemos hablar?

— Claro.

Dijo mientras me ofrecía sentarme en uno de los sofás continuos al suyo.

— A solas.

Ella se paró y me siguió a uno de los despachos. Entramos y tomamos cada quien su lugar, uno enfrente del otro.

— ¿Quieres decirme de una maldita vez qué es lo que planeas? Si tu intención es que dejé a Ruby te dejó claro de una vez que eso no va a pasar y si mi relación con ella se quiebra tú lo vas a pagar muy caro.

— Que frágil.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que frágil Shaoran eso dije que F-R-Á-G-I-L, sabes en vez de venir y reclamarme y amenazarme a mí, deberías ir con tu amante y decirle que se controle y se deje de babadas. Que tenga presente que eres un hombre casado y así que no es bueno que te esté marcando desde las 7:00am solo para saber si te acostaste con tu esposa. Y ahora es mi turno, si tú vuelves a mirar a Hien como lo hiciste hace unos minutos él que lo pagará caro serás tú. Es tú hijo y tú deber es quererlo y protegerlo, no mirarle como si fuera una molestia.

— Yo nunca lo miré así. ¿Y de qué hablas? ¿Qué quieres decir que para eso marco?

— Agradezco que sea un niño bueno e inocente y no sepa lo que es una mirada desaprobatoria pero tú y yo las conocemos mejor que nadie, así que tenga cuidado con eso señor Li. Y si tu amante habló para saber si me acosté contigo, así que lo único que hice fue ir a arreglar eso. Y quieres saber que le dije, que en mi vida volvería a tener algo que ver con una persona que traiciono mi confianza y que me das asco. Así que señor Li vaya y controle a su fiera porque si no lo haré yo.

Yo no lograba procesar tanto, yo le daba ¿asco? Nos quedamos unos segundos viéndonos a los ojos y ella se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Yo me levante justó detrás de ella y la tomé por las muñecas y la coloque contra la pared.

— Así que te doy asco.

— Me repugnas.

Después de eso la besé, ella me respondió el beso pero así como lo respondió lo intentó cortar y al ver que no le daría tregua con eso me soltó una patada en mis genitales.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir llorando del lugar, realmente ni yo mismo se por qué lo hice, sin embargo saber que la estaba perdiendo me abrumaba y saberla lejos era peor. Ahora me encontraba en el suelo lesionado y en lo único que podía pensar era si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Una vez pude ponerme de pie llamé a Wey.

— Dime que ya está listo lo que te pedí.

— Claro señor Li, quiere que lo vea en su cuarto o lo llevo a su despacho.

— En el cuarto.

Caminé con dificultad entre los pasillos y cuando iba a llegar a mi habitación me desplome pero antes de llegar al suelo unas manos delgadas y suaves me sostuvieron.

— Era mejor que Wey te llevará la ropa al despacho.

— Debía disculparme. Sakura podrías perdonar el beso.

Ella tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos sin embargo solo sonrió y me ayudo a llegar a la recamara.

— ¿Qué tenías planeado para hoy?

— Ve con Ruby, realmente ya no quiero nada a cambió solo vete con ella.

Comenzó a llorar y yo me acerque como pude a su lado de la cama.

— Oye no llores, detesto que llores. Mira un trato es un trato y admito que tienes razón debo pasar tiempo con Hien, yo mismo detestaba a mi padre por su ausencia y juré no ser como él y mírame ahora. Te pido perdón por gritarte, por amenazarte, por no escucharte y por besarte, pero la próxima vez que vayas hacer algo referente a esta situación te pido lo consultes conmigo. Ahora dime ¿qué tenías planeado hacer hoy? Solo iré a la oficina arreglare esto y regreso.

Ella volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa triste que pensé no ver de nuevo después de dejarla en el estacionamiento ayer por la tarde. Me tomó la cara y arreglo mi cabello.

— Hien deseaba estar en la sala de cine viendo películas toda la tarde.

— Vale, estaré aquí como a las 2:00pm ¿de acuerdo?

— Gracias. Ahora me voy. Ten suerte.

Ella salió de la recamara y Wey entró.

— Señor Li.

— Déjalo Wey y espérame en el auto.

Me aliste y salí a toda prisa. Mientras iba en el auto revise cada mensaje que tenía en la bandeja de entrada. Eran tres de ayer y dos de la mañana de hoy.

El primero decía:

_Así que después de todo no vas a regresar. Que patético se ve señor Li._

El segundo decía:

_Creí que me amabas más que a cualquier persona en este mundo, ahora veo que no es así._

El tercero decía:

_Maldita sea Shaoran contesta. O ¿será que el sexo con tu mujer es mejor que el que yo te doy? Eres una basura._

El cuarto era de esta mañana y decía:

_Disculpa lo que te he escrito antes, soy una mujer celosa y odio que pases tiempo con tu mujer._

Finalmente el quito decía:

_Claro ahora me contesta esa porque seguro anoche no dormiste, eres un bastardo._

Realmente no entendía el porqué de su enojo, ella sabía que esto podría pasar y era algo inevitable.

— Señor Li, hemos llegado.

— Gracias Wey, ve a estacionar el auto y subes a mi oficina, bajare algo de trabajo para ya no venir a la oficina mañana.

Baje del auto y me dirigí al ascensor, me introduje en el y subí a al último piso. Al llegar una cara furiosa me esperaba en la puerta de mi oficina.

— Vaya, hasta que te dignas a aparecer. No crees que eres un poco sínico y cobarde al mandar primero a tu esposa a arreglar tus propios problemas.

— Mira Ruby no estoy para tus escenitas de celos, creía que ya habíamos dejado claro que para llevar este divorcio en paz debíamos acceder a las condiciones puestas por Sakura. Además hasta donde sé la única que ha hecho un lio por esta situación eres tú, Sakura no me ha propuesto ni insinuado nada, así que voy a pedirte que evites en medida de lo posible ofenderla. Controla tus rabietas de adolescente y compórtate como una adulta que entiende la posición en la que se encuentra.

— ¿Por qué no contestabas?

— Porque estaba conviviendo con mi familia.

— ¿Es lo único que tienes que decirme?

— Ruby no espero que lo entiendas pero mínimo debes sobrellevar y soportar estos dos meces que obviamente serán así. Sabes que te amo y eso no lo cambiara nadie más que tú. Ahora no estaré los fines de semana y no sé qué planes tenga Sakura pero se hará lo que ella diga. Y una cosa más nadie absolutamente nadie ni Sakura me han ordenado o me han checado el tiempo así que por favor abstente y deja de querer controlarme.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos muy prolongado, ella solo me miraba con reproche pero no recibí respuesta de su parte. Wey no tardó mucho en llegar e irrumpió el silencio.

— Señor Li.

— Pasa Wey trae esa caja y metamos estos papeles.

Wey en seguida atendió y comenzó a empacar.

— Puedes retirarte Ruby, si necesito algo más yo te llamo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Rápidamente ordene mis asuntos pendientes y después del mediodía yo ya estaba dispuesto a regresar a casa.

— Bueno señor Li todo está en orden. Su padre estaría orgulloso de ver el hombre en el que se ha convertido.

— Si, bueno yo lo dudo mucho pero gracias Wey, vayamos a casa.

— Señor si me permite decirle algo, el querer es poder y si usted quisiera que las cosas fueran bien irían bien. Ahora con su permiso iré por el auto y lo veo en la entrada.

— Vaya gracias lo tendré en cuenta.

Ese comentario me dejó un tanto inquieto sin embargo mi pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la presencia de Ruby.

— Bien... pues hasta el lunes. — Dijo mientras se frotaba en hombro derecho. — Sabes lamento hacerte enojar, solo por favor vuelve a mi lado.

— Eso siempre.

Me acerque y le bese en los labios. Fue la primera vez que la besé por un sentimiento de culpa. Nunca había besado a alguien con este sentimiento y comparado con el beso que le había dado a Sakura hace unas horas este se quedaba corto. No entendía que me estaba pasando pero aún seguía firme en mi decisión.

Wey condujo a casa y llegamos justo a las 2:00pm. Mi hijo me vio y corrió a mis brazos.

— Creí que no estarías en casa.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué tu madre no te dijo que solo iría un momento?

— Mamá salió y dijo que no llegaría tarde.

— Así que salió. ¿Y a dónde fue?

— Dijo que si volvías te dijera que no había de que preocuparse y que pasáramos una buena tarde juntos.

— Bueno hagamos lo que tu madre ha dicho.

Mi duda por saber en dónde estaba Sakura era mayor pero si ella había decidido irse yo no tenía derecho a objetar.

Pase la mejor tarde que había tenido con mi hijo en mucho tiempo. Vimos películas toda la tarde mientras comíamos palomitas e inaugurábamos el sábado de no pantalón. Jugamos en el patio y descubrí que mi hijo tenía un donde nato para el baloncesto. Al caer la noche Hien cayó en los brazos de Morfeo y entre susurros decía que ese día había sido el mejor. Así nos quedamos dormidos.

Pasada medianoche me levante con la sorpresa de que Sakura se encontraba acurrucada en los pies de Hien, nuevamente me dedique a observarla y me pareció ver en su rostro una gran paz como si ella estuviera muerta.

Justó en ese instante un escalofrío recorrió mi vertebra, imaginarla muerta era algo nuevo en mi mente y un miedo me caló por todo el cuerpo rápidamente me levante y Hien se despertó.

— ¿qué sucede papá?

Ignore la pregunta y me agache a revisar a Sakura.

— Oye despierta. ¿Estás bien?

Pero parecía no respirar. Volví a insistir con mayor fuerza.

— ¡Oye! Sakura deja de jugar vamos contesta. ¿Qué tienes?

— Vaya que eres escandaloso.

— ¡Oh! Gracias a los dioses me espantaste.

La abrase fuertemente, acaba de experimentar un miedo incomprensible.

— Oye...no... puedo respi...

— Perdona.

Ella sonrió y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mientras recuperaba la respiración.

— Hola, cariño ¿cómo les fue hoy?

— Bien mamá

— Bien Sakura

Hien y yo contestamos en unísono y Sakura comenzó a reír.

— Vaya me alegró. Bueno es hora de ir a dormir.

— Claro. Ven rodea mi cuello con tus manos.

Ella sonrió y obedeció en seguida, ambos nos miramos y sonreímos y una risotada nos sacó de nuestra atmosfera que nos envolvía en ese momento. Sakura volteó a ver a Hien quien no dejaba de mostrarnos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo no me prive de preguntar a que debía esa sonrisa.

— Y ¿puedo saber a qué debo esa sonrisa pillo?

— Me pone feliz ver que se vuelven a llevar bien, cuando están juntos se ven felices y eso me hace feliz.

Yo no pude evitar ponerme rojo, los sentimientos a ese grado de expresión en la familia Li no estaban permitidos sin embargo en la familia Kinomoto era normal que todos fueran sinceros en ese aspecto por lo que pude notar que esta sinceridad provenía de la educación que Sakura había dado y lo cual en estos momentos agradecía. Sin embargo Hien notó ese sonrojo y en seguida se disculpó.

— Disculpa el atrevimiento de mis palabras papá.

— Sabes chiquillo no debes esconder lo que sientes por los demás. Agradezco que sea mi hijo quien me juzgue con tan buenos ojos y a tu madre que te ha enseñado bien. Solo debes ser sabio y saber a quién brindarle ese gran corazón que posees.

El volvió a sonreír y corrió escaleras arriba mientras me veía subirlas con Sakura en brazos mientras ella no dejaba de sonreír por lo que aparentemente le acaba de causar una gran felicidad. Cuando llegamos al pasillo de nuestra habitación y Hien entró a su cuarto mientras que Sakura no dejaba de observar mi rostro.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe su acoso visual señora Li?

— Solo diré que hoy tienes los diez puntos a favor que habías perdido en la tarde.

Comenzó a reír nuevamente y me animé a preguntar sobre su ausencia durante la tarde.

— ¿y dónde estuviste toda la tarde? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no regresaba? Hien se hubiera quedado solo.

— Acaso eso importa. Oye por cierto ya llegamos. — Me mostró una sonrisa mientras señalaba la cama— lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir.

— Claro.

Decidí no discutir y llevar la fiesta en paz ya que en la tarde un buen show ya le había armado.

Ella como siempre fue la primera en dormirse y yo como siempre le observé.

Pensaba en tantas cosas que mi mente hacia escenas que no pasaron y cosas que imaginaba trataba de hacerlas realidad y eso me atormentaba, por fin de mucho meditar me topé con el recuerdo de hoy en la mañana y noté que mi prima estuvo durante la mañana pero no me dio la carta de mi madre y no estuvo durante la tarde ni tampoco la vi en todo este rato que estuve despierto. Será mejor que averigüe dónde estuvo y dónde está y adquirir la carta que me envió mi madre. Y con ese pensamiento me quedé profundamente dormido.


End file.
